vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sloan
Sloan was a witch of the Traveler subculture who first appeared in Total Eclipse of the Heart. She offered to both fund Wes Maxfield's vampire research and to lend him the support of the Travelers if he returned the favor by analyzing the doppelgängers' blood for her. She also appeared to have a high rank in the Travelers' hierarchy, due to the fact that she was in charge of leading the group until the return of their true leader, Markos, from the Other Side. She was ultimately killed in Man on Fire by Markos shortly after she had ingested Tyler Lockwood's hybrid blood, which transformed her into a vampire. However, upon awakening in transition, she was fed the combined doppelgänger blood as an experiment, which stripped away the magic that made her a vampire and returned her to her previously dead state. Early History Not much is known about Sloan's early history, except that she lead the Travelers while searching for the doppelgängers to have their Ancient leader, Markos, resurrected. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan let herself into the abandoned warehouse that Wes Maxfield had turned into a rudimentary work space and found him attempting to continue his Augustine experiments on a Whitmore College janitor. After remarking that his makeshift laboratory was unimpressive, Sloan revealed that she had been tracking the released Augustine experiments for months. Sloan then showed him a duffle bag that belonged to his former ward Aaron, which contained the lone syringe full of "Ripper" compound, created by Wes, which Aaron had stolen to prevent Wes from using it on Elena in Fifty Shades of Grayson. When Wes asked her what she wanted, Sloan offered to help him fund his Augustine experiments, but only if he did her the favor of analyzing the doppelgänger blood she had taken from both Elena and Stefan. Later, Damon and Enzo, who had finally located Wes' new lab, arrived to the warehouse, where they were immediately surrounded by Sloan and the rest of the Travelers, who Wes referred to as his "new back-up," The Travelers then all immediately cast Pain Infliction spells on them until they passed out, allowing Wes to inject Damon with the Ripper compound and turn him into an Augustine Vampire while he was unconscious. In While You Were Sleeping, Enzo lead Caroline and Stefan to the junkyard where Sloan and the Travelers had set up camp in order to obtain the cure for the compound that had turned both Damon and Elena into Augustine Vampires. Due to Elena being a doppelgänger, Sloan agreed to help cure them, as she and her fellow Travelers needed her blood for their own agenda and believed curing Damon would make Elena and Stefan more cooperative with their needs. In exchange for the cures, however, Sloan demanded that Stefan stay and help them find another one of Silas' doppelgängers. Stefan agreed to these terms and allowed Sloan to perform a spell on him to link his mind to the mind of his doppelgänger, Tom Avery, who lived in Atlanta, Georgia. After Caroline and Enzo reluctantly volunteered to travel to Atlanta to kill Tom for the Travelers so they wouldn't hurt Stefan, Sloan revealed that Stefan and Elena are the last set of doppelgängers, which made them—and specifically their blood—important to the Travelers. Because of this, the Travelers needed the other doppelgängers to be killed otherwise Stefan and Elena's blood was worthless to them. In Rescue Me, Sloan continued to use Stefan to link to Tom and get information on his whereabouts. When she learned that Tom worked at Atlanta Memorial Hospital, she called Enzo and Caroline to inform them of what she found. Caroline was furious that Sloan had continued to cause Stefan pain with the linking spells despite their deal, but Sloan insisted that she didn't care about Stefan's brain, only his blood. After gaining more clues, Sloan sent Caroline and Enzo to the home of a woman named Hazel who had gone on a date with Tom several months earlier. Unbeknownst to Sloan and the others, Hazel was a witch of the Gemini Coven, a millennia-old group of Witches who had been tracking the Travelers since the schism between the practitioners of magic first occurred in the aftermath of Qetsiyah's creation of The Immortality Spell. Enzo ended up killing both Hazel and Tom as promised, allowing Sloan and the Travelers to move on to the next phase of their plan. That night, Sloan combined Stefan and Elena's blood in a bucket and fed it to dozens of her fellow Travelers while they cast a spell to link each other as one. She then lit a torch and set one of the Travelers on fire, causing all of them to be set ablaze due to their magical link and be burned to death. The Travelers continued to chant even after they died and subsequently passed through Bonnie Bennett, the Anchor to the Other Side, in mass numbers. The pain of all of the Travelers passing through Bonnie all at once overwhelmed her to the point that she passed out, allowing the Travelers' formerly-deceased leader Markos to be able to slip out of the Other Side from the opposite direction, essentially resurrecting himself in the process. In Man on Fire, Sloan volunteered to be the Travelers' "guinea pig" to test out Markos' theory about a spell that would break their curse. To do this, she ingested Tyler Lockwood's hybrid blood (while a Traveler was utilizing his body as a Passenger) and allowed Markos to slit her throat. She quickly died from exsanguination, and when she awoke in transition, Markos fed her the mixture of Stefan and Elena's blood, which cured her of her vampirism for a brief moment before returning her body to the state it was in before she transformed into a vampire—a dead human with a slit throat. As a result of Sloan's sacrifice, the Travelers learned that Stefan and Elena's blood could be used in a magic purification spell that would not only break their curse, but would theoretically rid the entire world of all forms of magic except for their preferred brand of Traditional Magic, finally allowing the Travelers to get revenge on the witches who oppressed them by removing their ability to practice Spirit Magic, Ancestral Magic, Dark Magic, etc. Personality She was a smart and cunning woman who showed great loyalty to her Traveler community. She was also well-respected within the group, as she was made the de facto leader until the resurrection of their true leader Markos. Sloan was also a very competent practitioner of witchcraft, and was able to use Traveler magic to great effect, such as casting a linking spell on one doppelgänger outside Mystic Falls, Virginia that allowed her to see into the mind of another doppelgänger who she had never met, who was in a magical coma all the way in Atlanta, Georgia. She had become jaded and cynical over the period of time she spent constantly moving around with her fellow Travelers as a result of the side effects of their curse, and as a result, she was not afraid to be ruthless when the situation called for it, as evidenced by her willingness to risk destroying all of Stefan's memories in order to get answers about Tom Avery. She was also not afraid to make sacrifices for the good of the Travelers as a community, as she was willing to die in order to test out Markos' theory that doppelgänger blood could be used to strip away non-traditional magic. Physical Appearance Sloan was a beautiful woman with olive skin, long, straight brown hair, brown eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. She had a slim, slightly athletic physique. However, because the Travelers' Curse caused intense natural disasters to occur any time the community gathered together, it is possible that this body actually belonged to another woman, and Sloan was merely possessing her using a Passenger spell in order for the group of Travelers to congregate in one place. However, it is also possible that, as Markos' second-in-command, she was able to retain her own body while the rest of the Travelers used Passenger spells to possess the bodies of others. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Sloan possessed all the standard powers of a human/witch. |-|Vampire= Sloan possessed all the standard powers of a non-original vampire before she was cured of her vampirism. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Sloan had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. |-|Vampire= Sloan had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire before she was cured of her vampirism. Appearances Season Five *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Man on Fire'' (Death) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Archive Footage) Name *'Sloan' is a unisex name that is of Irish and Gaelic origin; its meaning is "man of arms, warrior." Trivia *Sloan and a group of Travelers were able to cast a spell which rendered both Damon and Enzo, who were 174 and 137 years old at the time, unconscious. *Sloan is the second of four people to have been "cured" of vampirism. The first person was Katerina Petrova using the Cure for immortality in Graduation, the third person was Alaric Saltzman using The Magic Purification Spell in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, and the fourth person was Elena Gilbert in using the cure for immortality in I'd Leave My Happy Home For You. (Technically speaking, Silas ingesting the cure through Katerina's blood in Monster's Ball does not count, as he considered himself to be an immortal, not a vampire.) **Sloan is the first and only person to have their vampirism stripped away using the combined doppelgänger blood. Unlike Qetsiyah's cure, which allowed the vampires or immortal who ingested it to return to their lives as regular humans, the enchanted doppelgänger blood removes the magic that reanimated their corpses as vampires, returning them to the same state in which they died prior to their transformation. *Since the Other Side collapsed, it is most likely she either found peace or was sucked into Hell. Gallery Sloan & stefan.jpg Sloann.png Rescue08.jpg Rescue07.jpg Sloan2.jpg Sloan-1 traveler.png Traveler Sloan.png Traveler Sloan-1.png Mnb.2.jpg Screenshot_9.jpg sloanfreepeople.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters